It Started with a Kiss
by christine.ewalani
Summary: Inside Lois' head as Clark kisses her for the first time. May turn into a multi chapter fic, if anybody still reads these.
1. Prologue

Hi! So I haven't written anything in YEARS, and I may decide to turn this into a multi chapter fic. Let me know what you think! Set after crossfire obviously. I'll put a summery in if this gets any attention and see how I want to continue it. This part isn't long, so just read and let me know if you'd like me to continue!

Thought was impossible, all there was, was the feel of his lips on mine. The trail of heat his hands left behind as they traveled up my back, the feel of his hair between my fingers. Then the kiss began to slow to an end and as his lips pulled away from mine and the fog started to clear. Thought began to be possible again, it started out fine. My first thought was, "Wow.", my second was "wow."

It was after my third thought that things started to go downhill. Immediately following the thought "Clark Kent just kissed me!" came the thought "… Clark Kent just kissed me!" While both sounded the same, the feelings were complete opposites. The first was filled with elation, giddiness, I was melting! The second one was when the alarm bells started going off and fear started to take over.

That's when thoughts started flooding and the giddiness was over. "That wasn't just any kiss! That was fire!" "You're in too deep already Lane! Get out!", but as those fears started screaming in my head so did these other thoughts… Thoughts like, "this is what you wanted." "You have feelings for him, you can't deny it." "You said you'd give this a chance." As soon as those thoughts started, confusion set in and I didn't know what to do.

As I opened my eyes and looked into those ocean blues, as I saw the passion and longing in there, I almost caved and went in for another kiss. But the alarms started ringing louder, "What if it doesn't work?" What if I lose him forever over a feeling?" "When have I ever been able to do this whole relationship thing?"

"It only needs to work once…" "What if it could work with him…" "He could be it." the confusion was too much. I needed to get out of there. I took a step back, turned to my desk and started gathering my things.

"Lois?" he said, confusion mixed in with the husk of speaking right after our intense encounter.

"I have to pack. I've got a flight to catch." I responded quickly and made my way to the elevator.

"Lois, wait."

"No time." I said as I jammed on the elevator button.

Having caught up to me, he grabbed my elbow and turned me around. I could see the confusion and hurt in his eyes. He clearly thought I had wanted this too… I did… Do… I don't know! I can't deal with this right now!

"I can't do this right now…. I… Please Clark.." I begged him with my eyes to understand. I didn't want him to stop trying, I didn't want to say no. I wanted this with all that was in me… That was the problem. So I was doing what I knew how to do best. I was running.

He looked down at what seemed like defeat for a minute, then looked back at me with determination in his eye, "Take all the time you need Lois. I'll be here when you get back."

He let go of me and turned to go back to his desk. The elevator doors opened and I almost missed them staring at his retreating form, a small smile playing on my lips. Oh, I'd be back.. and I had a feeling that when I returned, he'd be ready to show me just how good we could be together…. The thought filled me with butterflies… "Oh, you're in deep Lane." Was the last thought I had before the elevator doors closed.


	2. Chapter 2

She looked out the window of her business class seat on Air Metropolis. She had just woken up by the decent of the plane into Mexico. Her dreams had been vivid, she had been in a place she didn't recognize but felt familiar all the same. She didn't know why but there was an air of despair all around her, even though she was with Clark. Speaking of, she wondered if Clark would be that intense when making love in real life. You'd think she'd be shocked at having a sex dream about Clark, but it happened so often now and with everything that transpired yesterday… she just choked it up to unresolved issues manifesting in dream land. Lois touched her lips as her mind traveled back to yesterday afternoon.

That had been some kiss.. If she thought on it hard enough she could still feel his lips on hers… how he sucked her lower lip into his mouth.. his demanding yet gentle touch. Was he just really good at that, or were her feeling just that deep…Maybe a little of both? Dang it Lane, you need to sort these things out! If you're not careful you'll lose his friendship and any chance with him all in one fail swoop! A whirling Dervish wouldn't be able to keep up with the spinning that is the yes/no signals you've been sending that man. Not that he's been one giant green light through all this either. I suppose this really would be one "big leap for mankind" on either fronts. There's a lot at stake for both of us… but if that kiss was anything to go by, seems like Smallville decided. She blushed at that thought… had he really decided she was worth the risk? Of course I'm worth the risk! The question should be, is he? No… no that's not really the question either…. You've never known a better man in all your life.. cept maybe the Blur. Ugh! How's it possible to get the warm and fuzzies for 2 separate men?! What is wrong with you! You've never been this kind of girl! I'm not that kind of girl. The blur is 500 different kinds wow…. But Clark…. Clark is home if you're being honest with yourself. I can't lose home…

This all needs to be tabled till later! There's a story that needs cracking, and I'm not going back home empty handed! Senor Presidente, you don't know what just hit you! That was the last thought she had as she rose from her seat with fierceness in her eyes, resoluteness in her smirk, and a drive in her step.

A whoosh of wind informed Chloe of a certain super presence as she kept her eyes on the screen. "If you raced here to see me, it must mean the I Love Lois show was preempted this week."

Clark smirked at her greeting and replied. "Come on, you know I always speed over when you call. Although I may be responsible for your cousin vanishing from prime time."

She frowned at the news as she continued to type. "I was wondering why she skipped town without saying goodbye." Having finished her work on the computer for now, she gave Clark her full attention. "What's up?"

Clark ducked his head and told her, "I, uh... I kissed her."

Chloe smirked as she explained, "Oh, yeah, that would definitely send her packing! I mean, no offense to you, Clark, it's just Lois' typical response to intimacy is usually to blow outta town."

Exasperated with himself, he replied, "I just don't know what happened, I went over to talk to her and the next thing I know, I couldn't stop myself."

"Yeah, I'm not surprised, Clark. You've had feelings for Lois since, like, the 1930s." Chloe quibbed

Oliver, seeing Clark, decided to joke, "You know, Clark, if you wanna bury me in the desert for going on that date with Lois... you could've at least taken me to Nevada."

Not catching on, Clark began to speak, "Oliver, let's not..."

"I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm still gonna put up a fight. But maybe we could've hit the Strip before the main event, you know what I mean?" Oliver cut in with a smirk. Seeing the look on Clarks face, he decided to try again. "Maybe a little Blue Man Group... maybe a little Carrot Top. Noting Clarks lack of amusement, Oliver decided to finish, "You know what I'm getting you next year for Christmas is a sense of humor."

Relived to see things were still ok between him and his friend, Clark shook his head and laughed. He didn't want to get into it with Ollie over a girl, but he had made his mind up. He was going for it, and nothing was gonna stop him anymore… Ignoring it wasn't making the feelings go away anyway. I may not know what this is, or where this is going, but I'm done trying to pretend like she doesn't stir something deep inside of me. She makes me feel…. Something. He thought, before turning his attention back to his friends to come up with a plan regarding the Kandorians.

"Well if it isn't the queen of the DP front page herself! Welcome home M'Lady." Chloe greeted as Lois walked through the Talon apartment door.

Lois walked in a few steps with her carry on roller and gracefully took a bow saying "Thank you, thank you." Before closing the door behind her and the luggage.

Chloe smirked and decided to go straight for the real talk, "So… wasn't this the piece you deemed a, quote un quote, glorified puff piece that Tess couldn't get you to cover if she threw a Pulitzer at you?"

Lois froze for a second before rolling her carry on over to the closet and throwing it on her bed. "Had a change of heart." Was all she said before finding something more comfortable to get into and going into the bathroom.

Chloe shook her head and chuckled. Oh, this conversation was not over. Chloe continued to work on something on her laptop until Lois emerged from the bathroom looking much more comfortable in her, suspiciously familiar, red and gold plaid shirt and shorts. "Change of heart huh?"

Lois nodded and began to speak as she headed to the couch, "Yup. You know, I decided that just because someone wanted to throw something at me from left field, didn't mean I couldn't make it work. It's like the General always says, in the field you never know what's coming at you. You just gotta keep your head down and keep marching forward."

"Wow, I had no idea that an editor giving a jr reporter a fairly interesting international piece was such a… Left field…move..." Chloe said while turning in her stool to face Lois on the couch.

Lois looked at her cousin, a penetrating stare directed straight at her, "What do you know?"

"Moi? I know nothing. I just think it's strange for you to pick up and leave without so much as a, hey cuz going to Mexico! See you in a week!" Chloe responded.

Lois ducked her head and said, "Sorry Chlo, it was a last minute decision. I just…."

"You just what Lo?", Chloe pried gently.

"I just needed to get away ok? You can cut the act Chlo. Clearly farmer John couldn't keep his trap shut and gossip girled enough to write a vivid expose on the love life of Lois Lane." Lois exclaimed.

"Lois, when have you ever been able to use the term 'gossip gilred' to describe Clark relaying information of any kind?", Chloe asked.

"So… you're saying he didn't tell you?" Lois asked, not sure which was worse. Was it so forgettable it didn't get a mention to his best friend, or was it blasted all over the group? Granted… he did do it in the middle of the bullpen. So.. actually, it'd be a lot weirder if she didn't know. But did HE tell her?

"Tell me what Lois?" Chloe asked feigning innocence.

"You know what." Lois replied.

"You're gonna have to say it cuz.", Chloe told her

"Why?" Lois inquired.

"You know why." Chloe answered

"He kissed me! Now, did he tell you or not?!" Lois exclaimed.

Chloe smiled softly and replied, "Yeah, he did."

Lois was surprised to find herself relieved at the news. "W..What exactly did he say?" She found herself asking nervously.

"Not much. Just that he couldn't help himself and then you took off." Chloe relayed.

Lois looked at her cousin, a feint blush on her cheeks, "He couldn't help himself?"

"It would seem that you have completely captured the attention of a certain farm boy turned cub reporter.", Chloe said, a soft smile playing on her lips.

"And it's about damn time."


	3. Chapter 3

Hey! Sorry it's taken me so long to update. Also, thank you to everyone for the reviews! I actually said thank you last time I updated, but for some reason it didn't show. As well as the breaks I put in the story. I guess I'm still trying to figure out the configurations on here. If anyone can help, I'll take it! Here's the next chapter. Finally getting to some stuff that could have happened in the show behind the scenes. Also, the whole dialog between Clark, Chloe, and Oliver is from Kador. No copyright infrignment intended on this or anything previous or future! Hope you guys like it!

She slid her hand in his as the elevator doors began to close. He finally asked me! It finally happened! His intentions as plain as day, no way to think 'oh… maybe… he doesn't want this too?', it was happening! And… just like the first time he kissed me, I find myself both terrified and excited. But no running this time! I'm doing this.. WE are doing this, if he can take the plunge so can I… Gosh, I have butterflies in my stomach. It's just a coffee date! He's gonna be there this time though. The elevator doors opened and I slid my hand out of his as I exited.

He frowned as her hand left his. He looked down at his empty hand and then at the back of her retreating form, the frown still in place. He caught up with her as she reached the front doors and pushed. He looked at her as they exited wondering if he should ask or not when she spoke.

"Stop with the puppy dog eyes Smallville. We can't have people thinking things."

"Thinking what things Lois?"

"We just decided to give this thing a try. I don't need everyone trying to tell me 'how to keep a farmboy' or 'the how to's of being a good girlfriend', or 'dating in the work place' horror stories"

"Lois, you do recall I kissed you in the middle of the bullpen, and I just asked you out in the middle of the bullpen, and you just agreed to go out with me in the middle of the bullpen. I don't think everyone is going to find it breaking news when we're holding hands."

"See that's where you're wrong Clark. They may have seen a few things here and there, but they have no real evidence until we start acting like a couple in front of everyone. Till then, it's all speculation that can be denied. Conjecture at best! What if they find out and they make one of us move to a different department? I don't wanna work the weather, and I know you don't wanna work the sports section! Or worse! What if one of us has to quit? What if…"

"Lois, if you don't wanna do this then…"

"NO!... no, Clark that's not the point. Of course I want to do this. I've been fighting it for months. You know that…I just… It's new… can we not blast it all over the front page just yet?"

At the thought of everything ending before it even began, Lois had stopped dead in her tracks and put a hand on his chest, her eyes now pleading with his to understand. He took a breath in and relented.

"Ok, for the record I don't want everyone in the know either… I just don't think we need to hide the fact that we have feelings for each other."

Lois bit her lip as she continued to look at him. How do I tell him how much I need this to work, without showing all my cards? How do I tell him how epic this feels and it's only the first date? How do I tell him I've been waiting for this moment for years and not sound like a love sick teenager?

"Clark, I'm not ashamed to be seen with you. I just… I have a lot riding on this without everyone else's opinion on it… OK?"

Lois looked down at the end of her statement not needing him to see how deep her statement went. She felt him take her hand in his again and she looked back up at him.

"Well, maybe we can just hold hands now? We're not in the office anymore. It's just you and me… and I like the feel of your hand in mine..", He finished with a smile.

PDA number one on date number one, maybe if I keep track I can stop myself from letting this go too far too quickly… Yeah, that'll work.. It has to. It's working already! I'd have kissed that smile off his face by now if we weren't holding hands. I can do this, it's called self-control Lane! Take it slow…This is the one.

She smiled back up at him, "I suppose I can deal with that." She said and they continued on their way to the coffee shop.

Lois was sipping on her giant mug of coffee remembering the last time she was sitting here at this very café… waiting for Clark. The difference being this time he was here, he just went to the bathroom…. A while ago actually…. He is here right? Lois was just about to go into the café to see about the men's room when Clark walked up behind her.

"Hey." He said with a smile.

"Hey.. Everything ok Smallville? You were there a while…"

He had that slight look of panic on his face and ducked his head and said, "There was a line."

Lois frowned and replied; "A line to the men's bathroom? I don't think I've ever seen that."

"Well, there's a first for everything Lois. So.. out of all the café's Metropolis has to offer.. why this one?"

Lois stared at him a moment trying to decide if she was really gonna let what was clearly not the whole truth go.' Well, nothing wrong with a little mystery to keep a romance going' she thought as she replied, "Because they have the best and biggest coffees here. Everyplace else focus' on the foo foo drinks ya know? The mochaccions and caramel latte's. Don't get me wrong, a girl needs a good mochaccino every now and again, but most times I just want a really good, big, cup of coffee."

Clark chuckled and shook his head. "I'll have to keep that in mind."

"So what's your aversion to this café?" Lois asked

"What makes you think I have an aversion?"

"'out of all the café's in Metropolis why this one?', were your exact words. Sounds like you would have liked to be at any other café but here.."

"Caught that did you." He replied.

"I didn't become a reporter for nothing." Was her only response

He paused and looked at her, not knowing how to tell her he still remembered the day he decided he couldn't take the plunge. She never knew how close I was to sitting right here with her all those years ago. Do I even wanna bring it up? Things are going so well.

"You gonna stare off into the distance forever there Smallville, or you gonna give me an answer?" She said, having lost a bit of patience.

"I… I stood a girl up here a few years ago." He replied. He could see in her eyes she knew exactly what girl he was talking about.

"Oh…" Was all she could muster… He saw… He knew.. She looked down not knowing what to say next.

"I stood in the shadows a block away staring at this beautiful woman… waiting for me. I was so close to walking across the street and joining her. Letting her know with my actions that I wanted something more to… But I was too scared… Of a lot of things and I decided I wasn't ready. Wasn't sure if I would ever be, and that wasn't fair to her…."

She hadn't looked him in the eye since he started this line of conversation. She took a sip of her coffee, still not knowing what to say.

"So I told her I wasn't gonna be able to make it and walked away. Knowing that I may have walked away from any chance I'd ever have with her…. Lucky for me… she decided we could still be friends." He ended with, hopping it would get her to reply.

She looked him in the eye after that, and not being one to beat around the bush she asked him straight up, "What changed?"

"I'll admit, I still have a lot of the same fears… But I don't have all of the same fears. I held off for a long time, remembering the decision that I made. But at some point in between I decided I couldn't live my life in fear of things that have happened in the past and… I haven't wanted anything more than this for a long time. Basically, I decided to take a chance."

She continued to look at him for a while. The past was the past, it didn't need to define what was happening now. She hadn't remembered the moment in anguish. It was just a passing thought. It changed a little, how she felt, to know he saw her there that night. The truth is that was more pride than anything else… truth is it hasn't really been a secret that she's had feelings for him. She'd been ready to say yes the second he decided to ask her out. She'd forgiven him for blundering his way to an actual admittance of feelings. She was in deep, she knew it… from the sounds of it, he wasn't far off either.

"Me too." She said with a small smile and took another sip of her coffee.

Clark smiled in relief and took her hand under the table as he sipped on his coffee too. Lacing her fingers with his, she smiled over her big coffee cup and said, "You're taking me to lunch today. You know that right?"


End file.
